


A night to remember

by Zozaaaa



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Multi, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zozaaaa/pseuds/Zozaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Lewis’ birthday and he decided to hold a party, but he soon ran out of games to play... that is until he thought of spin the bottle</p>
            </blockquote>





	A night to remember

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I wrote this at 1am this morning considering I was already sleep deprived so it might not be the best thing I've ever wrote but here you go. 1am fluff <3

The night had been pretty wild so far. There had been drinking games, karaoke and the obligatory dance off between the members of Yogtowers. The night was just about to get even wilder. Everyone was sat in a circle, a half-drank bottle of vodka lay in the middle. This was Lewis' idea, it was his birthday party after all.   
  
Smith entered the circle, placing himself in between Ross and Chris, giving them a drunk grin as he squished himself in the middle. Since it was Lewis' birthday, he lent forward first, expertly spinning the bottle clockwise round the circle. Excitement and trepidation built up inside Smith. What if he got Ross or Trott? Would they want to kiss him back? He shunned the thoughts aside for now, focussing on where the neck of the bottle was pointing.  
  
The wait for the bottle to stop spinning was agonising, each turn becoming slower, nerves building up in everyone. The bottle stopped spinning, the neck pointing straight at Smith's sock.   
  
Alex felt his heart start to palpitate, his breathing became more shallow. He was hoping it landed back on himself, but the bottle thought otherwise. The neck came to a halt again, pointing not at Smith, but just to the left of him, directly at Ross. Fuck.   
  
"Oooo" everyone chorused, Trott gave Alex a little nudge and a wink, of course he'd noticed how much his friend admired Ross, he couldn't make it anymore obvious, all the blushing and suddenly becoming less talkative. The circle quietened a little as they  stared at Smith who had blushed a crimson red.   
  
Alex turned to face Ross, who too, seemed pretty anxious. He had to just go for it. He could always blame it on the alcohol in the morning, even though presently, he felt completely sober, likewise felt Ross.  
  
Ross offered a small smile to his handsome friend and leaned forward. What could go wrong? When he saw Smith lean into him too, he saw it as a good sign, he closed his eyes and their lips met. Alex's lips were soft and subtle against Ross' own. The two got lost in the moment and got a little carried away and broke the kiss when the felt a bright flash from the opposite side of the room and heard another chorused "ooooo" from the rest of his friends.   
  
Lewis was pointing a camera directly at the two of them whilst they were kissing, wanting to remind them of it in the morning. He put the camera down beside him and span the bottle once more.   
  
Smith was in a bit of a daydream, trying to comprehend what just happened when he saw the bottle stop on him again.   
  
"Are you fucking kidding me! You're doing this on purpose I swear, Lewis!" He shouted, perhaps a little too loud. Nervously laughing his comment off, he watched the bottle with a close eye.   
  
This time the bottle stopped just short of Alex. Fuck.   
  
To Alex's right sat Trott, who was looking him directly in the eye, confidence barely showing anymore. Chris had had a crush on Alex since he first met him, but he never spoke up because he could see Alex clearly showed interest in Ross.   
  
Alex gave Chris a smile, once more leaning in to kiss one of his best friends. Strangely enough, he didn't feel or show any regret, something inside him urged Alex to kiss him, and so he did.   
  
Chris was taken back a little by Smith's eagerness, but he soon settled on Alex's lips. Chris wasn't as good as kissing as Ross was, but he was still pretty good, leaving Alex smirking when they stopped themselves from taking it any further.   
  
The friends played this game for another 20 minutes or so, luckily Alex managed to escape any more kissing, as did Ross and Trott thankfully. Once everyone had dispersed back into drinking or dancing, Alex wandered over to Ross who was stood on his own in a dark part of the room with a bottle of beer in his hand.   
  
"Are you alright mate? We can forget about what just happened if you want" Alex started, staring Ross directly in the eye.   
  
"I don't want to forget, Smith, I-I-I want to do it again." He sighed. Thankfully, the darkness masked the redness upon both of their faces. No more words were uttered as at that moment, Ross felt his back against the wall and Alex's hands against his face, caressing his skin.   
  
Without hesitation, Ross leant in and kissed Alex, this time he kissed him properly and meaningfully, their lips barely parting. Alex was smiling throughout, deepening the kiss after sliding his arms down from Ross' face to his waist. Grinning widely, Ross pulled away, fearing someone might see.   
  
Alex took one hand from Ross' waist and cupped his chin, giving him a quick wink before sauntering off to rejoin his friends.   
  
What a night.

 

 


End file.
